1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flexible substrates.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2012-195468 describes an example of a multilayer substrate based on conventional techniques. Such a multilayer substrate which is flexible as a whole is referred to as a flexible substrate. A flexible substrate is generally used in a bent state, or used under conditions where the flexible substrate is repeatedly bent.
When a flexible substrate including components is bent and connected to another member, bending stress occurs in the included components as well as at a connection between the components and a conductor pattern in a laminate. When such bending stress increases and rises above a certain level, a portion responsible for electrical connection may be ruptured, for example, resulting in degradation of reliability of connection between the components and the conductor pattern in the laminate.